


an inelegant tail of love

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, coran makes a minor mistake that gives everyone cat ears and tails, the tails esp. seem to have an agenda of their own, this isnt how shiro or keith thought their feelings for each other would come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “I’m just saying! I’ve been encouraging you to be honest about your feelings for Shiro for ages now!”Just like that, his ears perk up again. Keith’s feelings? Towards him?Shiro’s tail wags hopefully. There’s a long tired sigh before Keith answers, “We’ve talked about this.”“I don’t think waiting will work anymore. Your tails have given the sport away.”“Game. Given the game away.”“Yes that. The point is, you can not longer hide behind subterfuge. I think Shiro’s more than aware that you like him."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonis/gifts).



> I don't know what happened here I wanted it to go in one direction but it went in the other and now im ?? ? ?? so please just take it OTL

It was like that old Earth saying, the road to Hell is paved to good intentions. 

 

Only in this case, Hell means being saddled with a pair of cat ears and a tail as a physical manifestation of their psychic bond with their lions. In fact, Shiro is certain that the ears and tail weren’t the only side effects of Coran’s bungled attempt at deepening their bonds. And he isn’t just talking about the enhanced hearing that randomly keeps kicking in.

 

No, Shiro is certain that the increased feelings of jealousy are something that came from being ‘part cat’ because he isn’t a jealous guy. See. Any other time? Shiro wouldn’t be doing what he’s doing right now. I.e. eavesdropping on Keith and Allura’s conversation because he gave into the black-ugly feeling in his chest, wondering what they could be talking about to have Keith blush so hard.

 

He presses his back against the wall, cat and human ears straining to catch the low words being exchanged between the pair. His human ears don’t pick up anything but an indecipherable buzz of low conversation. So Shiro tries to will his cat ears on. Get that enhanced hearing working.

 

_ Work, work, work _ ! Shiro tells himself, and amazingly, it works!

 

“-t that obvious?”

 

Allura’s laugh is gentle and sweet as a wind chime ringing thanks to a summer breeze. “Unfortunately. What with the way you’ve been acting. You and your tail.”

 

Keith’s exhale is all embarrassed annoyance. “I think this manifestation includes a transfer of feline habits too.” 

 

“Or perhaps they’re more honest than you are.”

 

“Allura...”

 

“I’m just saying!” Her tone is entirely too innocent for his liking. Shiro’s ears flatten against his head. “I’ve been encouraging you to be honest about your feelings for Shiro for ages now!”

 

Just like that, his ears perk up again. Keith’s feelings? Towards him? Not Allura? 

 

Shiro’s tail wags hopefully in the small space between the wall and his thigh. There’s a long tired sigh before Keith answers, “We’ve talked about this.”

 

“I don’t think waiting will work anymore. Your tails have given the sport away.”

 

“Game. Given the game away.”

 

“Yes that. The point is, you can not longer hide behind subterfuge. I think Shiro’s more than aware that you like him. And I think  _ you  _ are aware of the opposite as well.”

 

His tail is wagging so eagerly it makes soft thumping noises every time it hits the wall. Shiro has to give the appendage a stern look before turning his attention back to the conversation going on inside the room. 

 

There’s a long pause before Keith quietly asks, “Do you really think he likes me back?”

 

Allura laughs. “It wasn’t my tail his tail kept getting tangled up with.”

 

Several memories from the last three days flash in Shiro’s mind, each of them involving them realizing after a long moment of standing next to each other that their tails have wrapped themselves together. A fresh wave of embarrassment wells up, causing him to cover his warm cheeks with a hand. 

 

He’d walked around on eggshells around Keith after the first time. So worried that his long hidden feelings for his fellow paladin had been pushed into the spotlight and would lead to certain rejection. Keith hadn’t said anything though, any of the times they’d gotten caught. Rather, he’d sported a blush red enough to rival his own while they untangled their tails. 

 

But where Shiro had opted to silently stew in his own embarrassment, Keith had opted to flatten his cat ears and yell at Lance to stop laughing and stomp out, black tail puffed up to twice its size. His anger seemed rooted in embarrassment more than anything else. And Shiro had assumed he was embarrassed about everyone knowing how Shiro felt for him.

 

Shiro hadn’t ever considered the possibility that maybe Keith was embarrassed because he thought  _ his  _ feelings for Shiro had been made public.

 

“Shiro?” 

 

He jolts at the sound of his name, kicking away from the wall to stare at Allura, whose eyes dart between his doubtlessly guilty expression and the open door before cautiously asking, “How long have you been standing here?”

 

“Uuuh...” Shiro fishes around internally but there’s nothing. Just the sound of his heartbeat being drowned out by the white noise flooding his panicking brain.

 

They turn as one when something clanks on the other side of the door, following by Keith cursing under his breath. Peeking into the room, they quickly put together that Keith has accidentally bumped his knee into a table. As evidenced by the fact that he’s glaring at the table while rubbing his left knee.

 

“Are you alright?” Allura asks in concern.

 

Keith grumbles, “I’m fine. Did I hear you say... Shiro.” 

 

The speed with which Keith’s angry voice turns into a weak croak would have given Lance whiplash. As for Shiro, he turns bright red. His cheeks fill with color the longer he stares into Keith’s shocked expression. In fact, the only reason he moves it because Allura gives him a hard nudge forward.

 

As he stumbles into the room, Shiro shoots the girl a betrayed look. But she stands firm in the doorway. “It’s high time you two stopped avoiding each other and talked about how you feel for each other.”  

 

Allura points a finger at each of them before taking a step back. A silent warning for them to follow her instructions. The door closes with a soft noise. They both stare at it for a long moment before finally turning to each other.

 

Shiro’s heart aches when Keith’s surprise bleeds into a stricken expression before he glances away. Looks at the far wall, with his arms crossed and tail defensively wrapped around his own thigh, as he asks, “How long were you standing out there?”

 

Swallowing audibly, Shiro quietly answers, “A while.”

 

Keith’s ears lower with a twitch. Tightening his grip on his arms, Keith’s voice goes lower still when he asks, “What did you hear?”

 

The connection between them flickers. It’s crumbling before Shiro’s very eyes. This realization, this  _ fear _ , has him moving forward before he can stop himself, not wanting what they have to flit away before they even have a chance at it.

 

He knows Keith doesn’t expect it because he starts slightly. But he doesn’t move. Keith just stares at Shiro walking up to him, body tensing up in anticipation. There’s a wariness there that turns into sharp surprise when Shiro places his hands on Keith’s arms and squeezes gently. 

 

There’s so much vulnerability in Keith’s eyes. Shiro finds himself holding his breath for a moment before he realizes he needs to tell Keith the truth. That he needs to reestablish their connection and make it stronger. But Shiro’s not sure what to say. What’s the right thing to say even?

 

They both jump when Shiro’s tail tentatively touches Keith’s. They also stare down at the appendage that’s gently urging Keith’s tail to unwind itself. Shiro cracks first, laughing softly at the silly sight. His grin widens when Keith exhales a laugh too, shoulders relaxing. The last thing he sees before raising his gaze, is Keith’s tail slowly unwinding itself.

 

“I heard what you and Allura talked about. About your feelings.” Shiro feels his tail happily curling around Keith’s black tail. Embarrassment has turned Keith’s cheeks apple red. His smile goes wobbly with nerves as he continues in a softer voice, “And mine.”

 

Dark blue eyes lock onto his. But there’s naked hope glimmering in them when he asks, “Your feelings?”

 

He feels Keith’s tail tighten around his shaggier one. It doesn’t soothe his nerves but it does give Shiro enough courage to answer Keith. “Allura was right. I  _ do  _ like you. When this happened I was... I was scared. I thought if you knew how I felt you’d... I dunno. Turn me down.”

 

Keith’s brows furrow immediately in confusion. “Why would I do that?”

 

With a helpless little shrug, Shiro holds up his right hand. Shows it off before gesturing at his nose scar and himself. “I’m not exactly boyfriend material with the PTSD and everything.”

 

“And  _ I  _ am being part Galra?” is Keith’s sarcastic reply. 

 

“That’s got nothing to do it.”

 

“Then  _ this _ ,” Keith places his hand under Shiro’s elbow to give his arm a light shake. “Doesn’t either.”

 

Even though he ducks his head at Keith’s stern tone, Shiro can’t help but smile. When he peeks up at Keith, he leans forward to press their foreheads together. The sharp inhale that Keith takes in whips past his top lip, causing a small shiver to run down Shiro’s back. 

 

Their tails are happily tangled together now by their side. Shiro takes a peek at them before sliding his arm around Keith’s waist. “So you like me even though I’m such a mess?”

 

Keith nods shyly, causing their noses to rub together in the most delightful of ways. “You?” 

 

“I’ve liked you long before you found out you were part Galra.” After holding it in for so long, the admission feels good. Scary but  _ good _ . He raises one hand up to cup Keith’s head, thumb stroking a line down one of his perked ears. The touch causes Keith’s eyes to flutter shy. Shiro takes the opportunity to press a shy kiss to the other paladin’s slack mouth.

 

His blush deepens at the surprised look Keith shoots him. But he holds the gaze as he confesses, “I like you, Keith. I have for a long time.”

 

It’s his turn to shiver when Keith raises both hands up to cup his face. Cool fingertips trace the shape of the large ears standing at attention on top of his head. Shiro hums at the pleasant sensations that run through him as Keith gently scratches the back of one ear. Through half-lidded eyes, Shiro sees Keith leaning in. They fall shut of their own accord when Keith presses a soft kiss to his slack lips. It lasts a second longer than the kiss he’d stolen but it linger long enough to sear itself into Shiro’s members.

 

“I like you too,” Keith whispers back, the four words a cool brush against Shiro’s damp lips. He finds himself smiling foolishly, happily down at Keith, tail wagging despite being tangled up. Shiro slowly opens his eyes, grinning harder when he sees Keith’s smile. 

 

Overwhelmed with happiness, he pulls the shorter man into a tight hug. Shiro presses his mouth against Keith’s shoulder and tries not to give into the urge to spin them both around. But he settles for rocking them both in a gentle side to side motion that makes Keith silently shake with laughter. He just needs to get that adrenaline out, okay?

 

“I can’t believe we’ll have to thank Coran for this,” Keith mumbles into his shoulder. 

 

The comment has Shiro bursting into laughter, rubbing his forehead against Keith’s neck before he admits, “Yeah. I guess we will.’


End file.
